Izukumiruku lemon stories
by Animelemon
Summary: Y'all know damn well I anit made this I will tell y'all if I made this and btw the authors are on achriveofworks and names are in the fucking beggining of each story now dont report cause I warned yall
1. Working rabbits

MHA-

Being five years his junior and having babysat a star-eyed Izuku who was fixated with her, Rumi Usagiyama chooses him later down the line as the source of her sexual fantasies based off of her long-hidden desire for him. Things come to a head however when her annual Estrous period comes in early during springtime, becoming frenzied and needing immediate relief with a sexual partner her mom arranges for Izuku to be the sole target in which she 'Chooses'. Things get real wild and rocky inside of the Rabbit Hero Mirko's apartment.

Work Text:

Workout Bunnies in Heat (Ara Ara, Deku-kun~)

My Hero Academia

By Azure/For Darkseid

Chapter One- Bunny Babysitter in Estrous

Ten Years Ago…..

At Age 15…..

Walking along the sidewalk and still wearing her school uniform from UA Academy, Rumi Usagiyama hummed delightfully to herself as she approached the apartment complex she called her home. She grinned widely with enthusiasm when thinking about babysitting young Izuku Midoriya again tonight. His mother had to work late at the shop where she was employed and offered to pay Rumi a good amount of money for a Friday night's shift. Apart from the money is a huge incentive for Rumi, Izuku's cuteness was the real reason she could never say 'No' to babysitting him. The little broccoli-head always looked up at Rumi with stars in his eyes, since he adored Heroes as much as she does, if not more. Izuku idolized Rumi personally, it was as if her dream of becoming a Top Pro Hero in the future resonated with the little boy and became the inspiration for him. Likewise, seeing him always run to her for a great big hug often made the girl's heart swell with joy, as well as other clandestine feelings she felt she needed to sort out for herself sometime soon. Either way, Izuku always held a special place in Rumi's heart even though she was five years older than him, she liked to think of herself as an unofficial big sister.

"Ah, finally here. Hope you're ready for a fun time, Izuku. He he he he.~" She grinned to herself manically then squatted down on her powerful legs so she could hop into the air in a burst of speed. Rumi ascended a few stories high until she grabbed onto the railing and pulled herself onto the balcony of the fourth floor, this was where she lived as a neighbor to the Midoriya residence. Rumi loved hopping wherever she goes, it made traveling much easier in her opinion, and much more thrilling. landed on the balcony leading to the Midoriya residence. Rumi loved to hop wherever she goes, it made traveling easier and much more thrilling.

The only known problem with her Quirk, being that of a high-powered Rabbit-like person, were the annual heat cycles she was warned about that would happen during Spring season. Usually Rumi dealt with them in her own way; by locking herself inside of her apartment and tending to her own needs using special toys. Sometimes it wasn't enough, however, and being at fifteen years old meant her libido would be going crazy the further she went along.

'Hoof, okay, best not to think about that stuff for right now. Focus on Izuku, and how you'll go about spending the day with him.' She said to herself in thought and knocked on the door to the Midoriya residence.

In a matter of seconds it opened up revealing a distraught Inko Midoriya, she was still slender and lovely as she ever was and wearing her office uniform for work.

"Oh! Mirko-chan, you're right on time! Thank goodness, I need to hurry and make it to the train station before I'm late for work." Inko let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Midoriya-san, always happy to take care of little Izuku. Tell me though, is he missing me more lately since I started going to UA?" She teased and Inko blushed and put a hand to her right cheek, nodding her head to the answer.

"Yes, he won't stop talking about how 'Amazing' you are and how he'd love to join the same school you're going to. But also, there are things I've seen him do and think about when he hit his tenth birthday just over a month ago….things that I believe involve you, Rumi-san. Let's just say puberty may have come early for my poor Izuku." Inko trailed off wearing a slight blush on her cheeks when thinking about the 'That' scene she walked in on a few days ago.

Rumi's white fluffy rabbit ears perked up with interest the moment she heard that, she was eager to hear more and was about to pry for information until Inko looked at her watch and panicked.

"Uaaah! Pardon me, I've got to hurry and get going, I'll be sure to pay you well when I get back. Thank you again for doing this for me on such short notice, Rumi-chan!" Inko said in a hustle as she grabbed her rolling suitcase carrier and tugged it along with her as she rushed about the door of her house leaving Rumi standing there in the doorway thinking about what she said just now.

'Is Izuku really having .naughty thoughts about me?~' Rumi asked herself in thought then felt her grin widen to manic lengths as a blush crept up on her face. She turned her head and saw the young ten-year old boy himself standing in the living room waving excitedly at her.

"Rumi-chan! You're here!" He cried out in joy making the rabbit girl's heart swell even more as she stepped into the house. The moment she closed the door she dropped her school bags and held out her arms ready to receive his usual heartfelt hugs, only this time a different feeling of 'Want' started to rise up inside of Rumi.

Izuku rushed over to the taller girl and gave her a great big hug making his little arms wrap tightly around her waist, he felt her hands come around his little body hugging him in return as though they were a pair of very close siblings. Rumi's long fluffy bunny ears wriggled in happiness as she held onto Izuku's shorter body with a warm smile on her face, but that smile soon turned seductive.. They remained like that for nearly a minute until the boy started to pull back from her, only to find that Rumi wasn't letting go just yet.

"Uh, R-Rumi-san?" Izuku meekly asked in his usual cute voice as he looked up at her from below, he saw an eerily hungry smile stretch onto Rumi's face with leering bedroom eyes gazing back into his more innocent and frightful ones. 'S-she looks like she wants to eat me alive, but why am I feeling that 'Thing' happening again because of it?'

Izuku asked himself when feeling his crotch suddenly becoming tighter underneath his little cargo shorts, suddenly he was sporting an erection from within his clothing making Rumi took notice of it almost immediately. Her amber eyes widened when she turned back to see the mass of Izuku's erectile tent poking out from between her thick muscular thighs. The moment she turned to look back at him, Izuku saw an even hungrier smile written on her face.

"Oh me, oh my, Izuku. Are you perhaps infatuated by me? Judging by what your mother has been saying about you, I've been the focus of all your fantasies,right?" She asked with a wide sultry grin and licked her tongue pervasively around her lips as she pulled Izuku over to the surface of one of the living room couches and sat him on it. He landed gently and saw his fifteen-year-old babysitter crawl over to him from across the table on all fours wearing that depraved hungry smile on her face still. She resembled something akin to a hungry predator ready to stalk and claim its prey.

"Uuuugh…….Rumi-san? What's with that look you're giving me?" Izuku asked somewhat fearfully until she reached the hem of his pants with her hands and gently dug her soft brown fingers into his shorts, ready to pull them off.

"Shhhh, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this, Izuku. You've always fancied me, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes, you know. Hehehe.~" She chuckled and licked her lips with her tongue again, keeping her bedroom gaze focused on Izuku's nerve-wracked face as he struggled to come up with an answer for her.

"W-w-well,I-I-I always thought you were amazing, almost as incredible as All-Might himself, a-a-and beautiful and confident too .I…admit I do kinda have a crush on you, Rumi-chan. Hope you won't think less of me if you decided to reject me or anything like tha-!" Izuku was silenced mid-sentence by Rumi's right index finger pressing firmly against his lips.

"Ah ah ah, say no more, Izuku. I am glad you told me that you this way about me, because now, I won't feel the least bit awful about what I'm about to do with you.~" She said in a husky seductive voice and pulled down his shorts revealing the sought-out treasure to her eyes while wearing a fiercely predatory smile on her face!

"*Gassspps!* Ooohhh……! *Huff….huff...huff*...what….was that dream just now?" Rumi asked herself as she sat up in her bed in a sweaty heap.

The caramel-skinned rabbit girl looked disheveled and sweaty for she was just now having a wonderful, if not utterly twisted, dream taking her back to her past when she was babysitting her young neighbor Izuku Midoriya. Of course, things didn't get wild like that at all between them that night, but it didn't make the lingering feeling of desire she had to go away anytime soon. Rumi was now twenty-five years old and one of the Top Pro Heroes in all of Japan, she was ranked number Fifth as 'Mirko' the Rabbit Hero. Right now, however, she was only wearing a white sports bra over her buxom chest and a pair of black cotton booty shorts over herself while seated in bed. These were typically her workout clothes, but she had fallen asleep the night before in them without bothering to change, they also help support her massive set of tits which measured at G-cup. Even then, her sports top barley held them up without her tits wanting to spill out or rip the piece of fabric apart, especially she was constantly tossing about in bed with wonton need for sexual relief.

She had sat up in her bed in a sweaty heap, still blushing madly after having such a vivid and naughty dream about her little admirer from far back. Before she could think any further on the feeling she felt the pent-up sexual desperation well up inside of her once more, causing her to tumble back onto the bed and clutch her lower body into her hands.

"Nghhhh! Ahhh….it's….it's happening again! Ggaahh! And much earlier too! Springtime came sooner than I thought, but why?!" She asked herself when feeling her sexual needs begin to overwhelm her body causing her sensitive womanhood to become highly sensitive to touch. Rumi was going through fits of sexual desperation and craving for one particular young man that elicited them inside her body. "Uuuggghhh! I-Izukuuuuu! Aaaaghh……! Oohh, I'm going to make this a busy morning alright,but first, I better call Mom and tell her to bring the chains!"

She rolled onto her side,still clutching her pelvis into her left hand running her fingers along her sensitive sex through her dampening booty shorts. Rumi grabbed her cell phone quickly off the nightstand next to her and dialed in her mother's phone number. It rang for a brief moment on the other side until it was picked, a womanly voice spoke out from the other end.

"Rin Usagiyama speaking. Eh? Rumi-chan? Why are you calling me so early in the morning, darling?" The woman asked over the phone and Rumi, still breathing laboriously as though she reached a fever pitch, managed to utter a few words while fantasizing about someone bigger and stronger dominating her shorter body like a bitch in heat. It was a common fantasy she had and a shameless kink. She needed somebody stronger than making her submit to them via sexual stimulation in order to get herself off.

"M-Mother! It's happening again! Much earlier this time! I-I need to get some things back from you so I can hole myself up in my apartment until it's all over. The locks, the chains, everything! I'm going crazy right now!" She howled into the phone, making the woman's face on the other end look startled until a sly smirk crept up on it.

"Alright, Rumi, calm down. I'll arrange for some 'Help' to be delivered your way very soon, perhaps in about an hour or so, just hang in there and stay inside your apartment." The woman's voice said soothingly making Rumi feel a bit calmer as she frenziedly drove a pair of fingers into her drooling slit, finger-fucking herself wildly while grinding her pelvis left to right along the bed surface in a frenzy.

"O-kay! J-Just hurry up! Nngghhh! I think I'm going to have to make do with that special Custom Vibrator I got from Hatsume industries until then, but I don't think even that'll be enough. Gaaagghh!" Rumi added before roaring out in stimulation and frustrated sexual need. She heard a whimsical chuckle coming from her mother's end of the phone before the line cut leaving her all alone on the bed in a sweaty disheveled heap.

Putting the phone down and now placing both her arms down around her voluptuously toned body, Rumi slid both her hands down into her panties from underneath her booty shorts and started furiously stroking the insides of her soft sensitive pussy to thoughts of a certain broccoli-haired boy she could never stop thinking about.

"Oooohhhhh! Izukkuuuuu!~" She cried out loudly to herself as she started bouncing off the surface of her bed making her toned brown ass sway up,down, and around into the air while making loud gasping noises with a distressed face.

Elsewhere…..

Dialing in a new number once her daughter hung up, Rin Usagiyama waited for the other end to connect leading to the voice of one Inko Midoriya picking up and answering her call.

"Hello? Oh, Rin-san! How are you doing? I wasn't expecting a call from you this early in the morning." Inko said while keeping the phone at her side while she diced up a pair of vegetables to serve for dinner.

"Inko, it's time.~ 'Operation Grandchildren' is finally underway, Rumi's estrous period had just kicked in, and it was much earlier than usual. I have assumed it was because she's older now and likely having her biological clock ticking." Rin explained shocking Inko entirely to the point she nearly dropped her phone into the soup.

"Oh my! Already? That's amazing, I had no idea that could even happen so very quickly. Well, don't you worry about me, I know my part of the plan.~" Inko let out while blushing up a storm and looking over in the direction of one of her family pictures. It was a photograph of Izuku having graduated from UA and standing next to a proud-looking Inko wearing his hero outfit with a smile, he was looking as incredibly buff and impressive just like his mentor All Might himself was back in his heyday. Inko was honestly very proud of him and happy that he had finally accomplished his dream, but now it was high-time for him and Rumi to finally be a couple, just as Inko and Rin always thought they would be. The two mothers would certainly help in making it happen.

"Alrighty then, I'll go ahead and contact Izuku so he can stop by and 'Check' on Rumi-chan for you, Rin. Given how her body works during this estrous period of hers, I can safely say that Izuku's presence will likely have the intended effect of making her throw herself at him. Most of his fangirls tend to do that anyway, you know." Inko explained and Rin nodded in agreement on the other line.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Inko. It is about that time when Rumi should start thinking about having children anyways. Besides, I've always rooted for your son to win her heart,which I'm sure he has already done ever since they grew up together. You put in the call and summon your Pro Hero Son over to Rumi's place right away before she tuckers herself out masturbating, or heaven forbid goes on a rampage. That last part is far more likely than you'd think by the way." Rin said to her and Inko chuckled before hanging up.

Inko continued dicing the vegetables then scooped them together and tossed them into the soup before she dialed in Izuku's cell phone number to call him. She hoped he had just finished his morning workout routine and was on his way back to his place. Inko had to be quick and time it just right in calling him. No doubt the scent and stench of a sweaty muscle man like Izuku would likely throw Rumi into a sexual frenzy when he arrives.

"Ah, Ohayo, Izuku. I hope you're not busy and have just finished your workout because I need you to run a very special errand for me. Remember your friend, Rumi-chan?~" Inko baited with a sly smile on her face.

After receiving a phone call from his mother earlier that morning, Izuku Midoriya, now at the top of all the Pro Heroes in Japan and Hero Society, was making his way over to the block where Rumi's suite was located. He had come a long way since he was shrimpy fanboy that was Quirkless, now Izuku was the Number Hero and current Symbol of Peace as well the longtime winner of Most Sexually attractive Hero in all known popularity polls. He casually made his way down his old street holding a bag of 'Necessities' given to him by Rumi's mother Rin. He had long since outgrown his shrimpy appearance and became a walking epitome of masculine excellence and raw power. His height was almost the same as the prime level of All-Might back in the day, his figure was that of a professional bodybuilder,which was perfect to continuously house the explosive power of One For All at a hundred percent at all times, even when he doesn't typically need to go beyond five percent during Hero Work.

Izuku still had his trademark broccoli-hair which was now a tad shorter and with a somewhat spiky appearance, with the addition of two small bladed bangs down his forehead in homage to All-Might himself. He tried not to copy his Idol too much after all. These days women everywhere swoon whenever seeing him pass by, so he had to play it safe and hide his appearance at times whenever in public, lest he get swarmed by female fans who throw their panties and try to flash him sets of tits, not that he minded though..

"Alright, I'm getting close now, it's been such a long time since I lived here in this block. It feels nostalgic, I wonder if Rumi-chan is doing alright." He said to himself in a more masculine voice and wearing a confident smile on his face as he crossed the next walkway.

He clutched the large duffel bag of 'Necessities' he had picked up from Rin Usagiyama earlier that day, she said it was important that Izuku get them to Rumi as fast as possible for she was 'Unwell' and designated him the 'Cure' to her ongoing situation. Izuku wondered what she meant exactly and why Rumi's mother kept the details so vague, he also wondered why they called him personally to do this delivery when anyone else, like a delivery drone, could get these to her much faster.

Alas, he shrugged, not really caring despite finding it suspicious. He had used his enhanced OFA-powered speed to make his way across town from his HQ in an instant, now, he was just taking his time in enjoying his old neighborhood.

'And she just kept smiling at me a lot too, Rin-san has always been kind and loving to me, kinda like a second mother, but she was definitely up to something when I paid her a visit. Oh well, what's important right now is seeing how 'Mirko' of the Top Five Pro Heroes is doing. I do miss Rumi-chan a lot, it's been a while since I actually talked to her.~' He thought to himself and rounded the corner till he came to the building where she lived. Izuku squatted down on his legs and performed a high-powered jump that carried him up the stories of the apartment complex until he grabbed onto the railing pulling himself onto the walkway from the side, arriving on the fourth floor where Rumi's apartment was.

Some habits of hers had rubbed off on him after all..

Walking over to the door Izuku rapped a knuckle on it several times before waiting to hear a response. He stood there waiting while wearing a stylish dark blue men's workout T-shirt over his chiseled top, it was still being stretched out to its limit by his raw powerful muscles. Down below, he was wearing a pair of simplistic black workout pants that went well with the rest of his clothing, they were all custom-made to stretch around his body when or if he ever had to use his power during casual time. Right now, Izuku was hoping to catch up with his old babysitter and reconnect with her in a meaningful way. He had yet to really socialize with other Pro heroes ever since ascending to Number One Rank these days.

Back behind the door….

Huffing and stomping about in bare bunny feet, Rumi Usagiyama trudged her way over to answer the door. She dreaded who it might be since her hormones were still going crazy. Her panties were soaked and filthy with her juices after masturbating so much with that special Mega Vibrator she purchased from Hatsume industries too. Her sports top hung off of her chest leaving some of her cleavage utterly exposed, which included a bit of her right nipple peeking out to whoever the lucky person was that she's about to see. Rumi was certainly not in the best of shape right now since she was still in estrous and still practically feral with mating season heat, yet she was drawn to that faint masculine scent coming from behind the door of her house. She found it oddly familiar and very inviting, making her want to risk raping whoever it was simply out of pent-up sexual need, but Rumi had to be careful who it was. The last thing she wanted was to be pregnant from somebody she may not care about in the slightest, but she had a feeling this guest was someone she knew quite well.

"Hang on! I'm coming! Hold your horses already!" She screamed out loud and stalked over to the door, undoing the locks then opening it to reveal the jaw-dropping sight of Prime Beefcake Izuku Midoriya standing there in the doorway flashing his ever-so-innocent smile that made her heart swell up.

"Rumi-chan! You're here!~ Hehehe!" He greeted in his old childish way and flashed the duffel bag of 'Goods' she had called her mother about earlier. Rumi's dark red eyes zoomed towards the bag then focused back on Izuku's smiling face one hundred percent.

"I-Izuku?! I-It's you!" She screeched out in slight panic as a bright red blush came across her face. Suddenly she was now feeling more 'Normal' and composed compared to earlier and straightened up her posture despite still showing him her messy state.

"My mother called me and told me that your Mother wanted me to bring these to you-uuuhhh…..!" He trailed off when his eyes caught sight of her tank top slipping off her chest exposing some of her dark pink nipple from her right breast. Izuku's face lit up in red as he stared like an idiot at his longtime friend's exposed assets.

Rumi, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

"Well if it isn't my little broccoli-head, all grown up and looking like a total Hunk. You look amazing though, but then again you're the Top Hero in all of Japan eh? It's been ages...and….just look at you!" She gushed with a wide smile and twiddled a lock of her snow-white hair around her left thumb.

She was feeling the 'Need' arise quickly inside of her loins just by seeing him and whiffing his 'scent', the latter of him was triggering her sexual desire to the point a manic grin spread across her face. Rumi pivoted her hips left to right grinding her sexually toned thighs together due to feeling 'That' need come up like a furnace from inside of her womb. She was more than ready to allow conception to occur, and more so than anybody to have it with Izuku Midoriya. Once a shrimpy young fanboy she used to take care of on a lonely Friday night, now Prime Hero of Heroes with a body that made women everywhere spank it to him. Rumi was certainly feeling that feeling right now and slowly swiping her tongue across her lips the longer she looked at him. One more whiff of his overly masculine scent being inhaled through her nostrils was enough to make her rabbit ears curl upwards together in the shape of heart, making her target Izuku with the intent of breeding with. Her eyes zeroed in on his confused-looking face and flashed him a depraved smile wrought with utter sexual desire, seeing her eye him like that made him a little bit scared yet incredibly aroused. That was when all Hell broke loose.

"Uuuhh, Rumi-chan? Are you feeling alright? Your Mother told me you were 'unwell' due to some kind of 'period' due to your physiology, but she was really vague on what it might be--!!"

Izuku was halted from speaking any further the moment Rumi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him into her apartment, shutting the door behind him in a hard slam! With a great feat of strength and hunger-ridden look on her face, Rumi tossed Izuku onto the nearest couch and locked all the locks on her door before strapping the chains he brought her out of the duffle bag across the entryway itself. There was no escape now.

"Oooof! R-Rumi-chan?!" Izuku let out in shock as he saw a now feral Rumi sauntering over to him with hips swaying left and right highlighting her voluptuous curves and thick muscular thighs. He will admit to greatly enjoying how she looked in action when wearing her tight-fitting one-piece costume into battle.

Rumi looked at him with a hungry smile on her face and a pair of depraved eyes focusing on his face, then his crotch. She wound up licking her lips with her tongue again as she crawled over to him like a predatory animal, one that was preparing to 'Eat' him alive. She placed herself over his beefy body with soft strong hands gently running themselves along his chest in an affectionate manner. The woman was reminded of her earlier dream where this exact same scenario played out with her younger self and a young Shota-sized Izuku.

She wanted to laugh at the poetic irony it represented, but she didn't want to think it was Destiny or some such nonsense. She simply chose Izuku over everybody else in the entire world. Needless to say, seeing her highly crazed face smiling at him like that made Izuku's crotch stiffen up underneath his workout pants, making a massive bulge protrude from underneath the fabric. Rumi caught sight of this immediately and looked back to see it coming out from between her thick muscular legs.She smiled lecherously and turned back to bring herself closer to his face, holding his cheeks into her smooth brown hands in the process.

"Oh me, oh my, Izuku. Are you perhaps getting turned on by me? Maybe you did have a crush on me from way back when I was babysitting you, am I right?" She guessed making Izuku flinch in reaction before slowly nodding 'Yes' as his answer. He was feeling compelled to bring his hands up around her supple perfectly toned ass and grab the woman right now. Something about seeing her so feral and beautiful made his insides quake with lust for his longtime crush.

"Rumi-chan….I….yes! I did always have a crush on you from way back when, everything about you motivated me into trying my hardest, even before I 'Unlocked' my Quirk. I pushed myself to the brink and went beyond into becoming a hero after you inspired me to join UA after getting into it. I reached greater heights because of you, part of my inspiration may have come from All-Might, but I'm only a hero thanks to you always supporting me in the years that followed. Plus, I'll admit to...maybe having fantasized about you plenty of times in many lewd scenarios. Some of them include wearing a Bunny Waitress outfit.." He confessed and this sealed the deal in Rumi's manic-looking eyes.

"Ooohhh! You know just what to say to get my heart pumping Midoriya. Come here!!~" Rumi cried out and wrapped her muscular arms around his neck tightly then pulled him onto her lips for a fierce steamy kiss ripe with tongue action, taking Izuku completely by surprise.

His eyes went wide in wonder and he questioned whether or not this was a dream until he closed them tight, bringing his arms to wrap around Rumi's waist and hug her toned body tight. She deepened the kiss, peeled apart Izuku's lips so she could shove her tongue down his mouth in a lip-lock of pure ferocity. She was kissing him aggressively and cleaning out his tonsils with glee by using her tongue, this rabbit was completely frenzied with desire for Izuku Midoriya right now.

"Mmmmhhhh! *Slllrrpp...ssllllpp….schupp!* Hmmm!~" She growled happily inside of his mouth, making sure her breasts pressed up against his chest while she was twirling her tongue around inside of his throat in soft circles. She was at first, attempting to dominate him and claim superiority, that was until Izuku fought. To her surprise and delight, Izuku's tongue play skills were just as fierce as her own and making her tongue curl backward as he rolled his all over hers in a steamy exchange. Rumi honestly felt her heart racing and pupils dilated with little hearts inside of them while she held firmly onto Izuku's neck.

He, in turn, hugged his broad muscular arms around her waist tightly and pulled himself up off the couch in a seated upright position taking Rumi with him as she sat straddling his waist. Her legs settled themselves beside his hips curling into a position that looked to be a cowgirl arrangement, she never let go of their kiss and started feeling Izuku take control of it entirely. He started kissing her back just as fiercely, overtaking her tongue as though he were claiming superiority, thereby turning her on even more. Their tongues meshed languidly together between each other's mouths openly with Rumi's own being rolled back by Izuku. She was loving this assertive side of him more every second. He held her sweaty frame firmly against his body and felt Rumi now grinding her voluptuous hips along his crotch, making him feel the groove of her smooth pelvis rolling up along his growing bulge. She felt him whimper and took that moment to grab the back of his head into her fingers, focusing her energy into rolling her tongue over his own to reclaim dominance, but really, she just wanted to kiss him like this for eternity right now.

"Mmmhmmm!~ *Izukuuuu!*" She moaned into his mouth amidst the tongue-sucking frenzy, their exchange continued for several more minutes until they eventually pulled each other off leaving their faces flustered and messy with saliva. Rumi looked incredibly happy right to Izuku's eyes right at this very second, it was a sweet demure side of her he never saw until now. But, soon enough her eyes leered hungrily at him once more and she ran her tongue around her lips cleaning off his saliva from it.

"*Huff...huff….huff…* Rumi-chan...that was amazing!~" Izuku breathed out with a fierce blush on his face.

He leaned back against the cushion of her couch with one hand propping himself upright from behind while the other was keeping firm hold around Rumi's waist. He admired her toned abs and her sexually curvaceous feminine form ripe with muscle curling up against his own body. There wasn't anything he didn't love about this battle-crazy woman who lived life on the edge. She was confident, brazen, had luscious large breasts barely contained by her top, and baby-bearing hips that screamed 'Breed me' to Izuku's face. Not to mention she had legs for days in spite of her height, to top it all off her manic grin was constantly turning him the longer she stared into his eyes. Izuku believes he just fell in love with her all over again.

"Yeah…*Huff...huff* oh, believe me, Izuku. I'm just getting started. Hehehe~" She snickered and leaned back slightly to allow herself more space. Rumi quickly brought her hands to the bottom of the top of her sport bra and pulled it up over herself revealing her massive tits to Izuku's starstruck face. He saw those magnificent G-cup sized melons spill out, bouncing slightly with every movement her body made. "*Aaahh! Oohh that feels so much better, these babies have been getting super sensitive and uncomfortable today, you know. So….. what do you think, my little Broccoli-head? Feel like grabbing them and playing with the beach balls?" Rumi asked when seeing Izuku's lovestruck face when admiring her chest. She nearly wanted to laugh but was too caught up in frenzied lust to bother doing that. Still, she was glad he was enjoying them.

Izuku looked at Rumi's lovely titties with a hint of drool coming out the sides of his lips. There were stars in his eyes and he brought his hands over slowly ready to grab onto them. Snickering again, Rumi swiftly grabbed his wrists and guided those perfect strong hands over to her chest allowing him to grab each of her pendulous titties into his fingers squeezing them tightly and making her shudder at the highly sensitive contact.

"Aaahhhh!~ Ooohhh...your hands are so firm and strong, yet still soft to the touch. Mmhhh! Play with them if you want, Izu-kun. They're all yours!~" She giggled and saw a fire light up in his green eyes as he obliged her request and went to town on her titties, squeezing them.

Rumi's cheeks lit up in red as she felt his strong fingers needing her breasts, making her melt into putty at his touch. There was something about Izuku's hands that just felt like ambrosia to her, he touched every sensitive place, prodded nearly every erogenous spot around her melons causing her pelvis to feverishly roll up along his crotch, feeling his bulge increasing in size. She was horny beyond all limitations right now and wanted him to strip himself of all his clothing and fuck her already!

"Mmngghh! Aaaggghhh! Ugh….take off your clothes already and screw me already, Izuku!" She howled out making him let go of her tits so that she could hop off of his lap to stand by the couch.

Izuku was a little dumbfounded till he saw her slide down her booty shorts in front of his eyes, Rumi seductively wriggled herself out of them with a teasing smile until they came down around her kneecaps exposing her glistening caramel-colored sex to his face.

"Hnhh!...Rumi-chan….you're so beautiful!" He growled when seeing her mons up close as she stepped out of her shorts entirely. She had a light tuft of fluffy white pubic hair below her navel that went perfectly with her fluffy rabbit tail behind. She didn't want to strut her body, no matter how much she adored Izuku's reaction, but she was in a rush to mate and thus, reached for the man's shirt before ripping it off!

*Rrriiiipppppp!*

"H-hey!" Izuku let out as his bare chest became exposed, showing Rumi his broad muscular pecs making her even hotter under the collar. She quickly kissed around his nipples for a bit, running her tongue along his muscular body like it was worship, and then reached down between Izuku's legs cupping his gigantic bulge now pushing into his pants to the point it looked like he was hiding a massive object under there.

"Oh me, oh my, Izu-kun, what's this you have packing down here? It feels very angry, so why not let it out and show me?" She teased and pulled down his workout pants, with boxers included, making his mammoth-sized fourteen-inch cock sprung out nearly smacking her in the face. Rumi held her cheeks into her hands as her rabbit ears curled together in a long heart-shaped arch once again the moment she saw it. "Holy cow! You've been holding out on me, Izuku! Ohhhh….it is even bigger than the bitch-breaker class Vibrator I bought from Hatsume's company." She shuddered and Izuku simply shrugged modestly with a blush on his face.

"Heh, well, I'm glad you like it," Izuku commented with a chuckle and then saw the shadow of Rumi's body obscuring the source of light in the living room. He looked up to see her already feral smile look even more depraved with unhidden lust, Rumi's rabbit ears were twitching excitedly, her cottontail was twitching as well. All of her body was excited and ready for the mating season to begin, and Izuku was going to be her chosen mate, in both heart and body.

She hunched over his waist bending her thick muscular legs around his sides and planting them in the couch surface ready to fuck him. Izuku could feel the heat from her pussy as it hovered over the head of his shaft a bit while Rumi placed her hands down upon his chest, staring him in the eyes with a wild smile before leaning down to quickly kiss him on the lips. Izuku returned it in full force leading to deep, yet not overly erotic, the exchange between the two. Rumi cupped the side of his face while doing so and continued making out with him for about a minute until she pulled off. She simply said this.

"You're going to fuck me, Izuku. And You're not stopping until I say so.~" She said before slamming herself down upon his waist and sheathing the head of his gargantuan member into her sopping folds making herself writhe in euphoria as she felt her insides spreading out around it.

"Aaaaahhhh!~ Yessss!~ Hngghhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy with tongue spilling out of her mouth and ears twitching excitedly while Izuku strained to endure the feeling of her tightness wrapping around his length without cumming.

The Proud Number One Pro Hero winced in absolute pleasure as he felt the slick slimy insides of Rumi Usagiyama's pussy wrap tightly around every thick inch of his length now burrowing into her cervix. It was really his first time, being that Izuku was the type to wait for the right girl, or rather wait for Rumi, and it turns that was the right call since feeling her sex slide onto his meat like a living condom made it all worth it. He growled with clenched teeth and grabbed onto her firm buttocks with both hands, feeling Rumi shudder some more as she started humping herself up and down onto his waist fucking herself on him in cowgirl style fucking.

The frames of the couch started creaking along with their movement, flesh-slapping noises now filled the air along with Rumi's moaning. Her tits swayed about wildly in front of Izuku's face until he latched his hungry mouth right onto her right nipple squeezing it between his lips and making her moan even louder.

"Aaaaghh….Ohhhhh Izuku! Ooh How I have been waiting for this! Yesss! Mmnnghh!" She howled and bounced her powerful pelvic region on top of his body more rapidly, making her internal muscles clench tightly around his dick as it speared into her cervix over and over again. It was partially painful, but mostly absolute bliss and Rumi couldn't get enough of Izuku's meat pounding on the door to her womb.

Her brown buttocks jiggled constantly as she slid herself on him again and again, feeling her insides gush as they wrapped tightly around his penis to where her pubic bone meshed with his crotch. She felt Izuku squeezing down on her buttocks with his hands while sucking hungrily on her right tit like he were baby, all of this was making Rumi crazier with sexual pleasure than she had already been. None of what the 'Bitchbreaker' vibrator she brought mattered in comparison to this, at all. She kept her hands steady along his chest, bouncing herself up and down tirelessly on his waist and feeling Izuku's thick member repeatedly pummeling her cervix while it kissed the head. She loved wild and rough sex and was glad she only ever worked with sex toys until she decided to find someone who was worthy. Izuku was that person, not just because he was the number one Hero, but because he had always been worth in Rumi's eyes and she had never confronted those feelings until today.

Suddenly she was glad it was Heat season for her already, otherwise, she wouldn't have gotten to enjoy this.

"Aahh..aahh...aahhh..aahhh...aahhh..uuh...uh..uh..ahh! Izuku! Nngghhh!" She cried out and began rolling her waist forward than backward after settling her legs around his thighs in a more comfortable position. She was still frenziedly fucking herself on him, but in more swifter stance with her rolling her body along his crotch in undeterred passion.

"Mmmhhh! Rumi-chan….nnghhh! This is so amazing…! You're incredible, and I think you're even flexing muscle control down between your legs around me." Izuku grunted as he let go of her breast and proceeded to buck his pelvis up into her body making her 'Hop' up and down on him while they moved together in a mutual frenzy.

"Heheheh, you noticed, eh? Yeah, well they don't call me the 'Rabbit' Hero for nothing. Powerful legs for days is just part of the package. I'm going to milk all your manjuice out of you, Izuku, and you're going to like it.~" She countered and planted her hands down upon his pecs, steadying herself so that she could feverishly roll her lower body along Izuku's waist with blinding speed.

She noticed his reaction with a harsh growl of pleasure and clutched her brown buns tightly as she rode him like a bucking bronco while wearing a delirious smile on her face. The air filled with Rumi and Izuku's moans, constantly coming out in loud ragged breaths of pure elation. Rumi slammed her body down onto him again, making her cheeks shake and quake as she repeatedly swallowed up Izuku's massive Bitch-breaking dick into her core. She was overcome with Estrous heat right now, even so, she'd still do this with him regardless. She loved him that much and the sex was just that good.

Clawing her fingernails along his pecs a bit she continued gyrating her pelvis around his cock feeling it ready to burst at any given moment. Rumi herself was nearing the end of her 'First Bout' as she likes to call it with the ever-increasing need to contract her pussy tightly around his meat and milk him dry. Her body heaved and rolled some more onto his waist, feeling Izuku growl with up-and-coming pleasure until she leaned down over his body, raising her hips up high then slamming them down onto his waist in repeated fashion!

"Uunnhh! Aahh….aahh….ing close, Rumi-chan!~" He announced with hands still gripping her ass tightly making her whimper into his neck.

The caramel-colored woman lifted herself up a bit to meet Izuku's heated gaze, then smiled before wrapping her lips around his again resulting in another more eloquent tongue-swapping kiss session. They closed their eyes and moaned into each other's mouths, savoring the sensation of embrace while Rumi was getting ready to cum along with Izuku. Her cervix had opened up allowing some of his cock to go through and push into her very womb. It was a sensation she couldn't really describe aside from calling it 'Heaven', the lips of her cervix wrapped tightly around Izuku's cockhead, kissing it as she was fast approaching climax while ready to accept his seed inside.

"Mmnnghhh! Mhhnnhhhh!~*Pop!* Ahhh….here it is! Izukuuuuuu!~" She cried out after pulling up from his face.

Rumi's body undulated wildly atop of him, making her cervix clamp down rightly around his member over and over again in repeated coitus. Her body shivered uncontrollably as she felt Izuku's member swell up like a balloon until she heard him utter a cry of release with his own ejaculation following!

"Aaaahhh……! I'm cumming!~" He announced bucking his pelvis upwards into her sex making sure everything was wrapped inside of Rumi's tight hot pussy as he sent thick splashes of molten white sperm directly into her womb!

At feeling his seed enter her body, Rumi shuddered explicitly and wound up squeezing more out of Izuku's elephant trunk of a penis. Together they heaved languidly back and forth atop each other with Rumi feeling a bit bloated due to all the seed now resting inside of her stuffed womb. There was no doubt about it now that she was pregnant with future Midoriya offspring. Once they finished cumming together she finally let out a sigh of relief shuddered in post-coital bliss on top of him. There, Izuku got a whiff of her musky yet alluring feminine scent, combined with the smell of her natural fragrance mixed with sweat. Suddenly his member was returning to life quickly after it had popped out of Rumi's sopping pussy after leaving a thick trail of sperm gushing out of it.

"Mmhhhm, I don't suppose you'll be up for a bonus round, Izu-kun?" She purred and sat upon his waist with a hopeful leer directed into his eyes. She saw a newly confident smile on his face as his body was suddenly engulfed in a luminescent glow of green energy with red veins materializing around the surface of his skin.

Rumi's smile was wiped clean off as she saw Izuku channeling his most intimidating Quirk power, she got lifted back off of his body entirely and onto the couch leaving her legs spread wide apart in the sky and held firmly by his hands. She looked above to see him smiling down at her as he got into position standing on his two feet and placing himself directly above her upturned body ready to fuck. This was called the 'Mating Press' according to Rumi's knowledge. Izuku's massive thick rod stuck out between her legs like it were a tower of Babel, she saw that it too was glowing with energy and pulsating with anger and rage.

"I-Izuku?" She asked almost fearfully until she felt the thrill of someone far stronger exuding an air of dominance over her body. Rumi was getting excited all over again and saw him grab both of her long legs and keep them apart.

"Now, I'm getting serious, Rumi-chan. I'm going to pound you full blast while using my Quirk in Full Cowling mode, at a One Hundred percent! You're going to beg me to stop, after getting a whiff of your smell I'm feeling the need to go crazy myself on your body right now." Izuku explained with a confident grin and channeled the surge of awe-inspiring power throughout his body making it glow with jolts of electrical energy cracking about all over the surface of his body.

Rumi was honestly excited about this, despite that she feared getting her will and mind broken in by the Number One Hero in Japan, she also had a huge fetish for someone stronger than dominating her shorter body and making her scream. Izuku truly was the one for her, no doubts about it.

"Hoooh, I'm shaking, take me already, you big-dicked bastard. I'm begging for it!" She challenged and Izuku pivoted his pelvis and lined up his massive veiny prick to her dripping cum-filled slot. With a hard shove of his pelvis, he pushed right into her pussy with a tremendous force making the couch crumble in its fixtures until the legs of wood shattered!

"Uuaaaagghhhhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy and pain as she felt Izuku's cock plunge into her body like that, she felt the power in his member and shuddered blissfully for he had pushed through her cervix again and landed inside of her womb. Rumi was feeling her pussy squeezing weakly around his prick until Izuku bent himself over her body taking her in a Mating Press style fucking.

His feet planted themselves around her hips bending back her legs to where they were sticking up in the air by her very head. It was a good flexible she was flexible alright. Rumi's eyes were wide and distant after having been penetrated in such a rough way, she said nothing at all and instead, dropped her mouth open letting her tongue spill out giving her a depraved smile on her face.

"Here I go." Izuku grunted, still bristling with amazing power as he started slamming his pelvis into Rumi's upturned buttocks like a living jackhammer.

The loud slaps of flesh that normally would come out, aired as sounds of impact making it seem like Izuku was a living Superman pounding a very normal woman. His body started heaving down atop of Rumi's frame, diligently fucking her with powerful thrusts that made her pussy squelch with every insertion. The loud rutting noises came out quickly and started sounding off even faster as he rutted rapidly into her body, making her gasp and howl with every push.

"OOoaaaghhhh YESSS! Fucck me! Izuku! Break me into your slut and fill me full of your babies! I need it!~" Rumi cried out with an utterly delirious expression as she brought her arms up around Izuku's neck, embracing him entirely as he slammed himself down onto her couch making it crumble apart as the force of their fucking became something akin to an Earthquake!

"Mhh...mhh..mhh..mhmm..mhmm..mmnnnghh! Aaahhhh...Rumi-chan!~" Izuku growled as he held his arm around her broad shoulders making her latch onto his lips once again and swallowing his tongue into her mouth with gusto. He could see little hearts in her irises while her bunny ears curled into a heart shape once again, after seeing those two signs, Izuku felt it was safe to assume that she loved him and decided to confess after this romp.

Meanwhile, his pelvis rhythmically pumped into her frame over and over again making her legs sway helplessly in the air, Rumi moaned and huffed loudly while wearing a delirious face comprised of nothing but an absolute pleasure. Izuku held her form firmly against the couch cushion bucking tirelessly into her sex as though her insides were little more than a living gooey condom for him. He growled in pleasure at the feeling of Rumi's cervix repeatedly squeezing down tightly on his length in reaction to his powered thrusts. He was still careful enough not to hurt her since this power can send foes literally into the stratosphere.

Pounding his pelvis into her some more and seeing her tossed her head around wildly in nonstop euphoria, Izuku continued fucking Rumi against the couch wildly enjoying the feeling of her sex swallowing up his meat till it made a protrusion into her muscular abdomen. He groaned and moaned constantly without actually feeling tired, his waist pushed into Rumi's sensitive pussy, again and again, feeling her insides coil tightly around him as he ravaged her insides tirelessly for an untold amount of time. Over and over again he slid his monster inside of snatch, feeling her cervix contract around him while her legs shivered high into the air. Rumi was screamer alright, she held onto Izuku's neck while shouting constantly for him to knock her up, all while still having her rabbit curled into a heart-shaped.

Together their bodies heaved into the surface of her now destroyed couch, rolling into each other well into the afternoon until Izuku felt Rumi climax for the tenth time around his length making him finally succumb to orgasm and slam himself into her one last in mutual climax with balls slapping against her ass as they stretched then bloated before sending a thick package of cum directly into her pussy!

"Aaaggghhh! Izzukkuuuuu!~" She cried out and shuddered violently underneath his body with toes curling tight and face scrunching up in mind-broken euphoria.

Rumi, shuddered and exploded underneath him over and over again milking him for a nearly endless amount of cum now stuffing her womb to the point she looked several months pregnant already. Her body twitched spastically a few times with her insides churning Izuku's dick for what felt like minutes of post-coital ecstasy.

"Uuuhhh!...uhh!...aaahh….oohhhh…...Izuku….I love you.~" Rumi blurted out softly with a peaceful smile on her face as she had finally ridden out her estrous frenzy with the boy she held dear the absolutely most in the world.

Izuku, upon hearing that confession, felt his heart soften immeasurably as he shifted their positions so they could lay down together. Rumi looked positively tuckered out with chest heaving shapely and ears twitching as she curled up on his chest about to pass out. A blissful smile was on her face as she cradled her arms around Izuku, feeling the warmth of his body make her comfortable while she drifted off to sleep.

"Heh, didn't even wait for me to say it back to her, but that's alright. I'll wait until she wakes up, if she wakes up that is." Izuku said while wrapping his arms around her naked brown body while thick globs of sperm oozed out of her gaping pussy en masse.

Inside of Rumi's body dozens of Midoriya swimmers towards one of Rumi's eggs ready to implant inside of her and sire life. Only difference is, with her being part rabbit this meant that more than one bundle of joy would come out of it, perhaps much more.

Sometime later….

Inko got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen ready to make herself dinner for the evening, being that she kept herself slim and in-shape the woman had to make sure all her food was healthy for her body. She didn't want to let herself go again. When she arrived at the kitchen counter she saw that her phone buzzed again showing that she received a text message, picking it up she clicked on who the sender might be and smiled brightly when seeing it was from Izuku.

'There's a picture attached, I wonder if it's another one of Izuku and Rumi's couple outings during hero work.' Inko thought and downloaded the attachment, only to find the jaw-dropping surprise of an image bearing a positive marked pregnancy test being held by a smug-looking Rumi Usagiyama, soon to be Midoriya. "I'd better call Rin-san and tell her Operation Grandchildren was a resounding success!" Inko cried out in happiness, secretly looking forward to being a grandmother now.

End of Chapter/Story?

To be continued….?


	2. Mating like rabbits

Mate Like Rabbits

Majorminor2242

Summary:

WARNING/DISCLOSURE: TO ANY AND ALL THAT DISLIKE THE IDEA OF CHANGING THE AGE OF CHARACTERS TO SHIP, THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY. I HAVE AVOIDED ANY AND ALL PAEDOPHILIC BEHAVIOUR AND INTENTIONS AND SUCH AS THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT.

(I just wanted to see a bit of Thicc-Thighed Bunny girl shipped with everyones favourite Hero/Fluffball UwU)

After interning with the number three hero for a few months, Izuku gets caught up in something unexpected that changes everything for the ultimate better.

Work Text:

Punch-Kick-Jab-Jab-Sweep-Flip-Roundhouse.

A few months ago, Midoriya would never have been able to pull off all those moves as fluidly, rapidly and perfectly in such a dangerous manner as he could now. It had taken an incredible amount of long, arduous training and practicing, and Miruko could be quite merciless at those times, however he had to thank her.

At one point, he had come close to considering stopping which was after the first month was over and his extended internship was supposed to end, however before he could even leave she had asked for him to stay longer. There wasn't much of a verbal reason other than 'You can still improve.' but he at the very least liked to think that she secretly enjoyed his company if the ever more frequent smiles that graced her face was any indication.

It wasn't immediate, however looking back Izuku was positive that something had changed along the way. From how she originally spoke with little regard to offending him, to how she practically booted him out after their first training sessions ended… She had eventually begun speaking just a little less brashly, with at least some consideration for him as well as others. She was the same old short-tempered rabbit with so little patience she couldn't wait in a queue at a supermarket without fuming and likely breaking the floor with her rapid pounding feet, but it was obvious she was actually making an effort to not be as bad as that.

To be perfectly honest, she reminded him of Kacchan except for being a lot tamer, responsible, didn't haveas muchof a superiority complex… And she was cute and sexy as all hell should allow-

"What did you just say?" a voice woke him from his train of -what he thought was- silent thought.

"H-huh?" ever the expert at words.

"You were off on one of those rambling tangents again until I heard what I think I heard." she rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning on one of her toned, powerful legs. He had seen them in action enough to know that she could most likely level a building with one solid kick if she so much as felt like it.

"O-oh… uhm…noI didn't say anything other than bunnies are cute." he stated, trying to evade saying he was talking about her, but utterly failing miserably.

"Wh-what…!?" her cheeks flushed bright red, vividly contrasting her tanned skin and white hair. Her ears twitched as her eyes widened as if she really wasn't sure she heard him right.

"NO I DON'T-DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR!"Ohhhhhhh thinkIzuku!Think!"I used to have a pet bunny before is all, and I thought it was super c-cute! That's all, nothing else, I swear!" he crossed his arms in an 'X' as he looked away nervously.

Even with his eyes closed, he could hear the soft padding as she marched towards him. He wasn't sure what she was planning to do but he was already bracing himself with One for All to lessen the impending damage to come. Clenching his eyes tighter, the sounds of her bunny-like feet thundered in his ears, and he wasn't sure if he was imagining the cracking sound of the floor as she stepped.

Suddenly, he felt two hands tear his makeshift barricade of arms down, and everything went silent.

Slowly and cautiously, his eyes cracked open in expectance but confusion as to why he hadn't been smacked silly yet, but all he saw before him was Miruko standing up tall on her toes to glare as best she could at eye level. Her eyes were slitted in seemingly silent but furious rage, and a gritted pout twitched on her lips.

She spoke up finally once he had fully opened his eyes in confusion. "Now you are going to answer this questionveerrry carefullyor I am going to splat you across the street so far, skids of your blood will reach yourhouse." she levelled with silent fury that terrified him shitless. "Now, if you had one chance tochance to go out with me and create something more, would you take it? I'm warning you though… In a relationship, I'll need alotof attention, as well as a lot ofrelief." her face was inches from his.

"R-re-relief…!?" he exclaimed gently in surprise, fear still shaking his words, but the suspicious bafflement was clear.

"Yes. You have ears and a brain, it's not exactly ahidden implication.Now either you answer the damn question,or I cave this entire building on your ass."she threatened, causing him to look up at the high concrete ceiling.

"I U-uhm…Y-yes…?"he whispered in terror.

Shit did he say the wrong thing? 'Cuz he's pretty sure he just said the completely wrong answer and that she was about to kill him for-He felt two arms clamp around his neck as his lips were smothered roughly and passionately.

He feebly tried to recoil, but her arms stopped him from backing away as she slowly pulled away from his face, a string of saliva connecting them and her hair surrounding her numb looking face. "You're mine." she simply stated as if he quiet literally belonged to her like a personal belonging. "And you're about to relieve me of an itch I've had forway too fuckin' long." she said as he stuttered in surprise. Without any warning, the hero tugged his collar, before pulling him away with ease. Before he knew it, they had left the training room and she had led them down to an empty changing room.

Closing the door behind, she quite literally kicked several lockers to barricade to door, clapping her hands in appease, before looking back at him and storming forward.

"W-wh-what are… we…. gonna do?" he asked feebly, still not able to fully accept what was about to happen in his mind.

"We're about to fuck like bunniestill eitherI can't feel my legs, or you can't feel yourbones." the way she said that both terrified him and surprisingly turned him on as she reached for the clips holding her costume together. Slowly, one by one, parts of her clothing dropped to the floor as he sat there and stared in awe and stupor at the gorgeous, cute and sexy girl stripping in front of him. "If I have to come over there and strip you myself, you'll be walking home in shreds." this caused him to jolt as he instantly began removing his own clothes before she as she said, tore them off.

Far too quickly, he then found himself gawking at the naked beauty standing in front of him. She had a modest rack, as well as ample curves at the top, but what really did it was her bottom half. Incredibly toned thighs that half made him want to be choked by them connected to her incredibly filled ass. They were thick yet sleek, spanning tree trunks whilst still somehow being incredibly attractive. From the top of her wide hips, however, her legs thinned incrementally before being slim and small at her shins, just where her furry little rabbit feet were. He had seen them before, of course, but now he was able to see how they bent backwards slightly as if they held another joint in her leg entirely -which they probably did. He also never realised that every time he saw her, she was lifted up higher by standing on her toes, meaning that she was actually even shorter in actuality than he already thought. Behind, he made out a small fluffy, white tail that swished and twitched, which he didn't even know she had. Her silver hair flowed down to her back, and her piercing eyes gazed right back.

"Wow… just like a bunny, huh?" he mumbled to himself in complete awe. It was incredible to think she was only a couple years older than him -Herbeing twenty-one, and him being eighteen.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that her quirk was a rabbit mutation. She was the number three hero for a reason, so it was kinda hard to miss this fact. But never before now, even in the many months of training he had done with her, noticed just howadorable she looked without that iconic scowl.

"Shuddup. You saying that's embarrassing and makes me want to kick you."

"B-but… isn't calling you incredibly c-cute, attractive and s-sexy a compliment…?"

She rose an amused eyebrow, before licking her lips. "Oh yeah?Well you should already know that I wouldn't even look at you if you didn't impress me." she replied, before closing the distance and breathing hotly on his ear. "Now get ready for the most exhausting training session of your life, 'cause us bunnieslike their fun." She pushed him back with her hands on his chest, reaching the bench in the centre of the room. Forcing him down, she smirked evilly at his expression, before dropping to her knees ready to have some fun.

It wasn't surprising that he was already hard long ago, so that allowed her to skip doing that and move straight onto having a little foreplay.

"H-hey, don't you want to enjoy some too?" he asked.

"What? Of course I'm gonna enjoy this, you just need some lubing up first so your dick doesn't skin raw from all the fun." she stated, enjoying his flush at hearing her say that.

"N-no… I meant as in…" he trailed off awkwardly, leaving her to guess at what he meant.

It took a moment of staring at his face blankly, but eventually she got what he was saying."Ooooohhhhhhhh…Oh hell yeah that works for me." she grinned, enjoying where this was going, before standing back up and forcing him down horizontal on the bench and lifting one leg up and over his chest.

Resuming where she left off, she slid backwards to place herself above his face, before bending down and griping his dick with one hand. He groaned from behind and she smiled. In unison, she engulfed the tip of hisviper just as he pulled her down to meet his tongue. Slowly as she bobbed up and down and reaching further each time, he licked harder, and eventually slid inside of her which caused her to jolt and moan in relief. Her privates burned with lustful greed as she sat harder on his face, arching her back upwards and panting.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck oh fuck that's good-" she convulsed as he began moving it around, swishing and tracing the insides of her love canal, which in response slackened with thick juices that tasted like a variation of honey.

Realising she was being selfish, she bent back down, before deciding to stop taking it slow and start the final buildup. She nibbled his tip, before entirely engulfing his cock in one solid, fluid movement, her button nose pressed against the base as he half howled in surprise. Rapidly, they both began to speed up, causing their groans to turn into hungry moans and pants as she felt something coming and so did he.

"Ahhhh!!!" they both yelped in ecstasy as they both thrusted, convulsed and twitched in pleasure. It took at only half a minute for Miruko to stand up still dripping, drooling in her mind for more. She had needed this release for so long, it was unfathomable. Being in her heat cycle for one entire month a year always drove her crazy, like a deep internal itch you just couldn't scratch no matter how hard you tried.

She was already pulling the boy up to his wobbling feet, giving him a blood rush, but by the time his vision had focused, the girl was pressed up against a locker, bent forward and looking back hungrily, her ass holding highin an awe-inspiring feat ofher dexterity and flexibility. She spread her own cheeks, "Get over here and tear my ass in two before I do it myself."

He yelped, before jumping forward. It was really weird at first, but he ended up leaving his left hand comfortably laying on her as he tried lining it up. It took some effort, but after prodding for a long while, it suddenly popped as both he groaned at how tight her pucking hole was, and she convulsed like...

Well… Like something had been shoved into her ass (understandable).

"Gahh-hh-" they both shivered as her a lustful grin broke out on her face. Soon after, he began thrusting gently, but she wasn't having that. Reaching back, she gestured for him to grab her arms, before she began bouncing back against his thrusts, meeting in the middle and reaching depths that felt incredible.

"Ahhhahh-AH!"she yelped in pleasure as out of nowhere, he began thrusting harder, forcing her into the wall and causing her arms to ache from the force, but she didn't care about that.

It felt incredible.

She squealed as he leant forward and grabbed one of her ears. The sensitive fur caused her to shiver in delight as he played with it in his fingers while thrusting into her like a bulldozer. Suddenly, he leant forward and nibbled on the tipexperimentally, causing her mind to explode as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, droolstringingfrom the corners of her mouth and her right foot began tapping at the floor in a blur. She screamed in ecstasy as he sped up, hammering her harder and faster until she broke an arm free to brace herself on the wall and stop them from breaking through it. Echoing thumps resounded in the room from both the wall and the floor which wasn't now starting to crack from the speed and power of her strong legs tapping it in unfathomable pleasure.

"Fufufufufufuckckfu~ckAHHHHhh!-"she moaned as tingles ran through her spine and throughout her entire body, tingling on the skin and twitching in her muscles. Izuku groaned, trembling at the blissful sounds of ecstacy that sung in his ears. Suddenly, she felt him release her other arm, to bend her over like a foldable chair. Her hair was hanging limply upside down as he somehow upped the force even further, at which point she felt like she would actually split from the raw power of his blurred thrusts. "AH-AH-AAHHHHHH"she fell limp in numbed bliss as thick ropes of cum filled her cavity, before spilling out. It dripped and stringed between her legs, white strands limplydroolingfrom her quivering pussy in thick, creamy cables. Her feet were cramping from how high she was holding her ass, but she didn't care nor even feel it. All Rumi could do was stare in blissful stupor at the cum trickling down her, catching everywhere and pooling below, just in front of her face. Slowly, the explosive mess of webbing that splattered all over her legs stringed and dribbled down, and her foot thrust her upwards unintentionally, before she lost all motor function and fell to the floor in a heap.

Her eyes were unfocused, crossed and rolled in her skull, with a twitching grin plastered stupidly on her face, tongue lolling from her mouth numbly. Drool dribbled from the corner and pooled next to her cheek, and her limbs tingled and convulsed sporadically. One leg jolting as her arms slowly reached down and stroked her own pussy in her collapsed, man-spread state. "M-m-m-m-mo-more…" she shivered and trembled in her voice, unable to comprehend anything but pleasure at this point.

She spread her lips in an inviting shiver as she raised her legs and spread eagle in front of him. Her core was already dripping wet with sweet juices in craving anticipation as the boy stared, his member already hardening at this point. "G-g-g-gi-give me m-more… I… wanna s-scream until my t-throat goes hoarse." her voice was still unstable as the phantom feeling of her ass expanding with cream filled her lust-driven crave.

Izuku simply stared ahead. It felt like he was trapped in some lucid, vivid fantasy. A dream beyond any conceivable portrait. Perhaps this is what Leonard Da Vinci felt after creating his time-stopping masterpieces...?

Then again, who could say Da Vinci ever got to enjoy glazed eyes roaming over a honey sweeter than any sugar. Could Da Vinci say he witnessed a jaw-shattering, heart-palpitating, cute/sexy overload that is a naked bunny girl filled to the brim with cum? So full yetstill so hungryfor more...?

No. The answer isno.

So in that sense, Izuku felt quite reasonably likethe ultimate, trueluckiest man to ever exist in the universe.

Shaking his head, he choked on his own drool."Holy shitthat's hot..."he whispered as quiet as the wind, however Rumi seemed to have heard him.

She took two lazy fingers, pressed her face just a little further into the ground, and spread her lips like Moses and the red sea. "T-then come and fill me up more big guy. M-make this evenhotter."

Izuku blanched.Hotter? Could this GET any hotter?!histhoughts screamed, body throbbed and mind numbed.

Without saying anything, he mentally prepared himself for what was about to come, before decisively picking the hero off out of the puddle of cum, flipping her over to face him. He checked her expression, which was nothing but a lustful, pleased grin, and positioned himself lower, directly between her spread legs and able to lower himself down in a plank position. His hands surrounded her face as he pinned her to the ground. Their faces were millimetres away from one another, and he encased her larger lips as a single thrust slid between her presented folds. However, he found himself stop as she winced.

"GAH!"

"A-are you okay…?"

"Y-yes… that's just my hymen. Just break it quickly." she mumbled in embarrassment at his incredulous look. "W-whats that look for, doof?" she pouted as he smiled slightly.

"N-nothing. I just thought that someone as attractive as you would have lost their virginity ages ago is all…" he stuttered as she stared into his eyes with a strange expression.

"..And that's why I was saving myself." she said with an honest, heartfelt smile that he had never seen before in his life. She had smiled before -well, more like smirked-, but never had he seen her look so genuinely happy. "-For someone like you to come along and sweep me off my damn furry feet." she finished, causing him to flush.

Suddenly, her iconic smirk returned as he felt her thick legs wrap around his waist, the fur of her paws tickling him, before she squeezed him, forcing him deeper inside of her. She visibly cringed as a flash of pain hit her which made him feel guilty. But before he could do anything, she leaned forward and kissed him.

But this kiss… wasdifferent. It was soft, and gentle. Slow and passionate, but for entirely different reasons. It was nothing he would have ever expected from someone as brash and impatient as Miruko, but he responded in kind.

Eventually, the kiss broke after a minute -still too soon if he was honest about it- but she leant back, another trail of dribble connecting them together.

"You know, you're really pretty when you smile genuinely like that…" he mumbled shyly as she froze, lips parted and eyes wide in surprise, before she pouted.

"You know, making me fall in love with you was pretty damn bold you little rabbit." she countered snarkily, puffing out her cheeks in fake irritation. He chuckled sheepishly at the nickname.

"Hehe… I'm pretty surprised myself that you would even love me." he stated, his smile falling more neutral for a second.

She closed the gap between them with her forehead, before staring straight into his eyes. "Now why the fuckin' hell would you saythat!?" she growled. "You're just about the only guy I've ever met that's kind, nice, understanding, determined, skilled, powerful and straight up attractive! I mean, hell. How many people can I look at and sayI can grind meat on their abs other than you?" her remark caused him to stutter in weak protest."Shuddup anddon't ruin the moment."she rolled her eyes as he clamped his jaw. "Every time I look at your scars, I'm not repelled like you are. I'mimpressed. Your scars aren't something that you should hide and be self conscious of, because all they tell me is what you've endured. Everything that you had to go through to achieve what you wanted, and hell, if that isn't impressive,nothing is.You've already told me a few stories of how you got them, and literally every single one was from you protecting someone or sacrificing yourself with only saving them on your mind. You may be lacking in self-preservation which as a natural born bunny,I can't exactly understand…"they bothstifled a giggle.

"But anyway look… The point of what I'm saying... what I'm trying to say… is... is thatI'mincredible andyou'rethe only person who's worthy of having me. But onlyjust." she concluded with a smirk as they both tried to suppress their laughter but ultimately failing.

"I… I love you too." he responded, causing her to smile with complete joy. "I… To be honest, I've never felt much more attraction than a crush on beautiful people… But the first time I ever saw you I already was amazed at how beautiful you were. Jump forward a few weeks into myinternship, and I noticed you begin to change. You were less angry all the time, and at the very least held your tongue just a minute longer-" "Hey!""-Sorry, but it's true! -And that's a good thing! But anyway, if I'm honest, it never really bothered me much since I used to deal with someone very similar for most of my life. But then… It all changed one night. I remember we were training extra late and you had left to go eat. That was something you did often, so nothing out of the ordinary there, but…" he paused. "When you returned, you brought me some food also."

"That was nothing special, just some fast-food I was craving at the time…" she tried to deflect, but he persisted.

"No, that was something. It meant a lot to me, since from then on, you started treating me less like a task and more like… A sidekick? You know what I mean. It was just a different thing altogether. After that, I noticed how I started feeling feelings I've never even experienced before. The way you constantly pushed me, with the act of not caring, which never tricked me, as I could always see behind your scowls. You pretended to not care, but slowly I noticed you treating me... like I wasspecial, and from that… I started seeing you in a new light. I like how brash and bold you are, and your little rapid foot tapping can be really funny and cute to watch. When your ears twitch they make me smile, and you're physically incredible. You're probably the only person that can match me in raw power currently!" he stated as she chuckled. "Look… I just… wanted to thank you for even letting me intern with you in the first place. This… has definitely been one of the best decisions of my life and I really enjoy fighting and being with you." he finished his enormous, nerdy ramble sheepishly.

She smirked. "Yeah, exactly as I said.I'm awesome like that." He stared at her with taught lips, before a nearly inaudible giggle burst through her lips, stunning the both of them. Instantly, she coughed, trying to hide the high-pitched sound.

"What was that?-"

"-Nothing.-"

"-Didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like a really cute, girlish giggle from a renowned tomboy.-"

"-Shuddup its just your ears playing tricks on yo-a-ou-ou-ugaaaahhhh" she trailed off as her neck collapsed as he stroked one of her ears, causing her leg to start spasming in the air, trying to tap like it would on the ground.

He snorted, before they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"You're a little shit. You know that?"

"Hehe. Yeah, I suppose we've both influenced eachother."

"Soooo… You gonna fuck my brains out?"she asked expectantly.

"Hhhhhhhhh what have I gotten myself into…?" he face palmed mentally with a reluctant smile. Never in his life did he ever expect to fall into such a relationship like this.

Her legs felt like numb, tingly jelly as she wobbled back with him, limping on her leg. She felt raw and all of her body ached more than it had in an extremely long time, but thinking about how peaceful she felt, she realised that consistent itch had vanished. Finally, she felt relaxed and comfortable.

"Yeah…I should probably take a pill as soon as we get back…"she concluded as he flushed beside her, also walking in pain, but nothing too bad that he couldn't handle since it was nothing compared to snapping broken fingers twice.

"Wait," he paused mid-step, confusion lacing his face. "We…?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yes, we. We quite literally justmated like frenzied, feral rabbits in a burrow on Christmas, and I for one definitely plan to do so again when the need arises. How could that not mean we should consider actually living together?" she retorted as he gulped.

"…I… Never would have imagined when I was younger, of getting together with someone so cute and sexy, as well as have sex with them and decide to live with them all in one day." he stated as she sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, me neither, but hey, I think for the first time in my life, being in heat was clearly a good thing." she said reluctantly as he froze.

"Waityou were in h-heat!?" he yelled, causing several passerbys on the street to stare at them, to which they both hid in themselves.

"If you say that aloud again, I'm pounding you into next Tuesday." she growled under her breath as he shivered.

"Sorry ma'am!"

She rolled her eyes at his rigidness, and in the end struggled to retain her anger at him. "Yes, I was in my heat cycle. It started at the end of last month."

"B-but what if you get seriously pregnant! A-an-and aren't bunnies known to produce an entire litter from fertilisation to pregnancy!? In nine months, we may end up with like eight kids! You should have told me! We should have been more careful!" he began to hyperventilate as his eyes dilated.

She stomped on his foot with her own, causing him to look at her, to which she cupped his face and kissed him, purposefully calming him down and taking his mind off of its tangent. "No, I don't want any kids yet, and yes, we should have been responsible. But that's exactly why when I get home, I'm going to take a pill to quicklystop me from being fertilised."

"Ohhhh thank god." he sighed in relief, both of them laughing as they continued down the street. And with that day, a deeper relationship blossomed between the two rabbit like heroes, and with it, a lot of happiness.


	3. Bunny ears

Bunny Ears

Mugiwara_N0_Luffy

Summary:

Izuku has been training under Miruko for years now, but once started out as admiration bloomed into something more.

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, please support the official release.

Note: I know that this is probably the crackiest of crackships, but bear with me. I made this up in a random bout of inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy!

(See the end of the work formore notes.)

Work Text:

Bunny Ears

It's hard to believe it's been two years since I started training with Rumi Usagiyama, Rabbit Hero Miruko. I joined her agency after studying several different Pro Heroes and their fighting styles. When I searched for the more hand to hand oriented heroes, Miruko-sensei stuck out as someone who primarily fought with kicks. With that in mind, I went to her agency in hopes of getting some advice. Miruko-sensei acted less than interested, but in the end, she actually forced me to become her intern in exchange for training. Even though it was obvious she just wanted a chore boy, Miruko-sensei stuck by her word and began teaching me her technique.

Miruko-sensei has always been brash and blunt, speaking her mind without regard to others. She reminds me a bit of Kacchan, but with more control over her anger. When I first started interning at her agency, I was worried what kind of treatment she might put me through. And while Usagiyama-san was relentless, she was also attentive and effective in her approach to teaching me her combat style. In the two years that I've worked under her, I've learned a lot, and I am very thankful to her for everything she's done for me.

Outside of training, Miruko-sensei liked to treat me like an errand boy. It was obvious that she would take some amusement out of ordering me around at first, but that was fine. I was asking her to devote time to teaching me personally, so I would never complain. Eventually she eased up and would stick to mostly teasing me. She knew how bad I was with girls, and liked to make me sweat over it. The first few months were hard when dealing with this, but eventually I was able to contain my nervousness around her better. When I started to react less, she began to ease up, thankfully.

It was a good thing, too. Because somewhere along the line, I started to… f-feel a certain way about her.

Miruko-sensei is brash, but passionate. She's worked hard to move her way toward the top, surpassing Best Jeanist and Edgeshot to the Number Three spot. The longer I trained and worked under Miruko-sensei, I started to become drawn to the passion she so fervently displayed.

Despite her blunt attitude, she still acted with kindness to those saved by her efforts. Even when I was having a lot of difficulty learning some of her moves, she never gave up on me. When I began to perform her techniques more naturally, she started to smile in a way that filled me with warmth.

"Yo, Deku! What'cha standin' around for? Gear up, we're goin' out for patrol."

"Yes, Miruko-sensei! I'll go change right now!"I quickly moved to the changing room, pulling my Hero Suit out of my locker.

It was only recently that I became aware of how I felt. I know that it's impossible, and that there was no way that she could feel the same. Still, I can't bring myself to stop coming to her training or helping out around the agency. Instead, I'll just bury how I feel. Maybe it'll begin to go away if I do.

Besides, with only two months left at UA, I'll soon be starting my Hero Team with Uraraka-san, Iida-kun and Tsu-chan. When that happens, I won't be able to visit her as often. Plus she hates Hero Teams, so she probably won't want to see much of me either.

Yeah… She won't want to see me...

Still, just the thought of seeing less of Miruko-sensei made my heart sink.

I Shook my head, trying to push the thought asided.I'd better not keep her waiting, or she'll make me do double the training tomorrow.I pulled off my shirt before slipping the bottoms on first.

"Hey, Deku! You're friggin' slow!" I hear her from the door, tensing up as I snap my head back. Miruko-sensei has never been one to care about my privacy, often popping in while I'm changing like this. Now was no exception as I saw Miruko-sensei leaning against the frame of the door.

"M-M-Miruko-sensei! J-Just give me a minute a-and I'll be out!"

Despite my words, Miruko-sensei just stares at me, her face unreadable. I can feel my face heating up as she watches me. Much to my dismay, a devious grin spreads across her lips.

"Man, look at you~! You've certainly gotten bigger since starting here, huh?" Miruko-sensei laughs, walking up to me casually as if I weren't half naked.

"M-Miruko-sensei, please! I'm-"

I freeze the moment I feel her hands trail up my stomach, my mind going numb as my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You've gotten way more toned in the last year, huh? I guess seein' ya everyday made me miss your progress!" she points out, squeezing my shoulders then my biceps. I'm barely able to squeak out a response, Miruko-sensei's hands paralyzing me with their touch.

I'm trying to supress my feelings, but she doesn't make it easy!

"Of course, you're still not as toned as me," Miruko laughs, finally pulling her hands away from me and allowing me to breath. "Though one thing that pisses me off is that you got taller. You were barely bigger than I am before you got here."

That was true enough. Miruko-sensei was always short despite her… fit figure, standing at a short 5 foot 2. When I started working with her, I was 5'5, but I've grown by four inches since then. I actually look like I tower over her, now.

"W-Well… I-I was just a first-year student, after all…"

"Yeah, that's true. Still, you haven't really fixed that stutter, eh? Not to mention you're still a pansy around girls," Miruko-sensei laughed again, making me hunch over as her words stung at me. But before I can wallow any further, I'm shocked when I feel a hand smack against my butt hard, making me stand up straight and yelp.

"M-Miruko-sensei!"

"Come on, hurry up and finished getting ready! The sun's gonna go down soon and we're gonna miss our chance!" She said, turning her back to me and sauntering off. I try not to let my eyes wander.

"M-Miss what chance?"

"Don't worry about it and hurry up!" Before I can push further, she slams the door behind her shut. All I can do is sigh, pulling on the upper half of my Hero Suit and prepare to head out.

Maybe… instead of suppressing how I feel… I should just enjoy what time with Miruko-sensei I have left.

I don't know why she brought me here, but Miruko-sensei lead me to the rooftop of the agency. Usually we head out on the street like usual, but she said to shut up and follow her instead. Perhaps she wanted to see the view, the orange dyed sky casting a beautiful hue on the city as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"I'm not one for admirin' big sceneries like this, but this one's a beaut, huh?"

I look at Miruko-sensei from the side. While I would agree to the scenery being breathtaking, I was having trouble peeling my eyes away from her back. Her beautiful figure, her confident posture, her toned features. Her long silky white hair.

"Y-Yeah… beautiful…"

I've always been good at hiding the fact that I've stared several times, but if she were to look back, it would be hard to deny what I was looking at.

"Hey."

Her voice startles me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"You graduate soon, right? Two months or so?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be a fully licensed Hero, soon enough," I say, the thought bringing an excited smile to my face. Despite my other struggles, I'm still pumped to finally get my official license.

"Ho~, congrats," Miruko-sensei said, though her voice doesn't have that usual spark of energy to it. "And? Once you graduate, what's the plan? You haven't told me yet."

It was hard to answer that question. I was afraid of her reaction, in all honesty. I didn't want to feel the sting of rejection, even if indirectly. But I couldn't very well hide it from her. She deserved an honest answer.

"W-Well… me and three other classmates are going to be forming a Hero Team to start, and-"

"Hah?! A Hero Team?!" Miruko snapped, twisting back to look at me with disappointment. "That's for weaklings! I know you don't need that kinda crap!"

"I-It's just to start! Besides, with a Hero Team, we'll be able to more efficiently save people as well as combating threats!"

"Tch. Even if it's just a start, it pisses me off to hear," Miruko-sensei huffs, turning her back to me again. I was expecting that kind of reaction, releasing a sigh as I let silence-

"You should come be my sidekick."

I blinked, looking at Miruko-sensei's back in shock as I hear her utter those words. I half think that I imagined it since Miruko-sensei has never even given the idea of a sidekick a thought.

"Wh-What?"

"What are you, deaf? I said come be my sidekick!" Miruko-sensei said, turning to me fully and placing her hands on her hips. She actually seemed excited, a large grin plastered on her face. "You'd get better experience that way and you'll see how a Hero handles things alone!"

I'm so stunned by her words, I don't speak at first. I never expected Miruko-sensei to make an offer like that. I thought she might give me the cold shoulder after hearing about my Hero Team. Instead, she's offering me a position at her side. She wanted me to stay with her.

Hearing her ask that honestly made me happy.

But still, part of me couldn't do that. Not because I was opposed to the idea of being a sidekick. Since I was new, it was expected to do that kind of thing as a way to prepare for larger endeavors. But still, being her sidekick meant that I would always be behind her. I didn't want that.

"I… I can't do that."

"Huh?! Why not?! It should be just fine!"

"B-Because if we're going to work together, I want to be treated like your equal, Miruko-sensei. Not like your sidekick…"

Those words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I suppose Miruko-sensei's blunt attitude rubbed off on me in some way. Having said it straight, I decided to commit, standing tall and staring back into her eyes.

I can see Miruko-sensei's eyes widen, taken off-guard by my statement. After it passes, a neutral frown rests back on her lips, the Pro Hero turning back around to look at the dipping sun.

"Tch. My equal, huh? And how would you do that?"

"I… I'd be willing to become your partner. Not your sidekick, but your partner."

I'm not sure where I'm finding this courage. My feelings for Miruko-sensei were spilling out, wanting to be acknowledged as someone who could stand at her side. I wasn't sure why or how it happened, but my heart decided to go all in.

"Hah! A partner. That's no better than being part of a Hero Team, you know? Just the idea pisses me off," Miruko-sensei huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but… it's the only way I can stay by your side and be okay with it. Maybe I'm asking too much, but… it's the best I can do. But… if you hate the idea that much, I won't push it."

I was being selfish. We both were, really. But I wanted her acknowledgement no matter what. I wouldn't get that while being her sidekick.

"... I'll tell you what. Let's fight."

My eyes widen, my body stiffening. That wasn't the direction I wanted to take this.

"B-But-"

"You want to be my equal, right?" Miruko-sensei cut me off, turning to me fully before she started to stoop low. It was a familiar pose she did when she was getting ready to pounce right into a fight. "Prove you are. If you lose, you gotta become my sidekick. If you win, I'll acknowledge you as an equal."

My throat dried at the conditions of victory and failure. I didn't want to fight Miruko-sensei. But knowing her, this was the only sure way to earn her respect. And, with what was at stake, I couldn't very well say no. Her acknowledgement meant everything to me at this moment. I hated the idea of earning it this way, but I would do what I had to.

"Okay. I'll take you on, Miruko-sensei. I'll make you acknowledge me."

I took a fighting stance, mirroring that of a Muay Thai boxer. Miruko-sesnsei had taught me a lot about all the different styles of kicks she learned the most from, but Muay Thai was my favorite style to fall on among them.

"Heh. We'll see about that, Deku. Now show me whatcha got!" She rocketed toward me, her powerful legs kicking up a dust cloud in her wake.

"I will!Full Cowling: 40%!"

Our fight lasted for only twenty minutes, though it felt like an eternity. I had the slight edge in speed and strength, but Miruko-sensei had the skill and experience. We traded kicks several times, though she landed more than I was able to deliver. The trade off was that because my kicks were stronger, the damage I did when they landed was enough to start mounting as the fight went on.

In the end, we both fell on our backs before the fight could finish.

Our bated breaths filled the air, neither one of us having the strength to get back up to finish the fight. Bruises stung my body with pain under my Hero suit as well as one across my left cheek. Still, I felt better knowing that I was at least able to tie with Miruko-sensei.

"J-Just as I expected from you, Miruko-sensei. You're so strong…"

"Tch. Please, I couldn't even beat my own student. It pisses me off," Miruko-sensei huffed out, upset by the result of the fight. "But still, you learned a lot of what I had to teach. You're definitely not a failure as a student…"

A student, huh?

I shouldn't be upset about hearing that from her. But I am.

"Still, it really pisses me off. I can't… lose to you."

I tilt my head up to see Miruko-sensei slowly pushing off the ground, raising herself to her feet.

"Not to a stuttery, jittery kid like you. You always get so nervous and act so meek."

She started limping toward me, though I'm only able to sit up and watch as she approached.

"You were just some brat who walked in my office, beggin' to get better. When I first saw you, I thought that you were just a wimp with no spine, thinkin' that if he trains under the best that it'll magically make him better."

She's standing right in front of me, her eyes narrowed as she stopped. While I should be worried about what she planned to do next, all I could do was feel the barbs in her words, each one crushing the feelings that spilled out from my heart.

"But… you ended up bein' ballsy. You had a lotta heart.Watchin' you work hard made me wanna do twice as much. It pisses me off that you're the one who started inspiring me."

I blinked, taken off guard by her sudden compliments. As I look back up at her though, Miruko-sensei suddenly shoves me on the ground, putting her weight behind her arms as she pinned me by the shoulders.

"And before I knew it… I…" Miruko-sensei grit her teeth, sweat trailing down her face as she looked for the words.

"Damn it, you're just a brat! You're younger than me and you still act like a pansy!" she suddenly shouted in my face, causing me to raise a brow in confusion. "S-So why, damn it…"

"M-Miruko-sensei, wha-what-"

"Why the hell do I fuckin'love youso damn much?!"

… Huh?

"... Huh?"

"Gragh! Finally! I hate holdin' that kinda shit in!" Miruko-sensei huffs, a brief sense of relief crossing her face. Despite her usual confident expression, her cheeks were actually red, flustered by her confession.

Her confession.

To me.

That she Loved me.

"Eh?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me! I said I love you, bastard!" Miruko-sensei declared, glaring down at me despite the building heat in her face. "I-I don't know what happened, but somehow you weaseled your way into my heart! I couldn't stand sayin' nothin' about it though, so I just let it out!"

"M-Miruko-sensei… I..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's unprofessional and whatever shit. I'm older than you and all that crap. I get that, alright?! But it had to be said! So go ahead, you can run off if you-"

"I-I love you too!"

It seemed like my heart was in control of my mouth today, my face becoming red as a tomato as I finally admitted my own feelings to Miruko-sensei. What I said had actually made her silent, her eyes shining with a vulnerability that I've never seen before in her. The strength in her arms eased up, allowing me to sit up again while she got on a knee close to me.

"R-Really?"

The hesitation in her voice is also new to me. But with our feelings on the table, I wouldn't hold back.

"O-Of course! You're so passionate and strong, but caring! I think you're incredible! So incredible that I… t-th-that I fell in love with you!" I exclaimed, making sure I held nothing back. I had snapped my eyes shut as I confessed, but quickly opened them back up to see her reaction.

Miruko-sensei just stared back at me in utter shock, possibly still processing what had just occurred. I was still processing, if I was honest.

I had confessed.

Wehad confessed.

She suddenly began to laugh, a laugh so joyful to my ears I couldn't stop a smile from forming. She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, giving me a beautiful smile.

"Well… You certainly got your balls back, huh? Confessin' to your sensei like that."

"O-Only thanks to you. B-But… that's why I wanted to be acknowledged as an equal," I explained, causing her to raise a brow. "Because… how could I be a man that you'd… even consider a man if I couldn't stand next to you?"

"Heh. You idiot," Miruko-sensei reached forward, cupping my cheek and leaning in closer.

"I've always known you were a man who could stand at my side. I just didn't wantcha to leave it."

And before I can react, Miruko-sensei kissed me on the lips. It was nothing explicit, but pure in its delivery. I was stunned for a moment, but found my head leaning forward, meeting her with equal passion. I'd never kissed a girl before, no less an older woman like this. But it made me feel the warmest I ever have.

Miruko-sensei slowly broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against mine and grinning. "Heh. You know, for your first, you didn't do too bad."

"H-How-"

"How do you think?"

"... Good point."

"Heh, not that that's a problem now, huh?" Miruko-sensei said, a heavy flirtatious tone in her voice as she took a seat next to me. We scooted back to the wall, letting our backs rest as she leaned on my shoulder, her bunny ears folding forward to avoid getting in my face. We let our emotions calm, settling into the idea of us. We turned our gazes forward, watching as the remaining bit of sun made its descent under the horizon.

"So... We're…"

"Yup. We're lovers, now," Miruko-sensei told me without hesitation, causing me to steam at the mere mention. "No backin' out, now. You're mine."

"H-Heh, okay, Miruko-sensei. I am."

"Hey, enough with that," she huffs, jabbing my side with her knuckles. "We're datin' now, so address me like a woman, not your teacher."

"O-Oh, okay… U-Usagiya-"

"Idiot, try using my first name. Or a cute nickname if you can," She tells me, grinning up at me mischievously. "Izu-kun~."

I feel my heart skip a beat, my face beginning to steam as she addressed me so casually. Miruko-sensei begins to laugh, hugging my arm against her chest and leaning into my shoulder again.

"Come on now, we just kissed! You can do it!"

I take a deep breath, snapping my eyes shut as I forced the first thing that came to mind out.

"U.. U-Usagi-chan…"

I can't help but become pensive when she's silent, daring to open an eye and see her reaction. Much to my surprise, the nickname actually made her blush, staring up at me with wide eyes before breaking out into laughter again.

"There, now you're gettin' it! If you're gonna be my boytoy, you better start gettin' braver," She declares, and despite my steaming red face, I couldn't help but laugh.

From then on, my former teacher and I started dating. I stuck to joining my friends on a Hero Team, but never neglected to spend time with Usagi-chan. Even when our relationship came to light, we stayed together without fail. And the day that I became the World's Greatest Hero, Usagi-chan was standing right there next to me.

The end


End file.
